The popularity of golf as a recreational pastime has exploded over the years. Part of golf's appeal is that you do not need to be an athlete to take part in it, the most important part of golf being proper technique as opposed to overall strength or fitness level. New technologies have led to improvements to the equipment being used and increased discretionary spending has allowed greater numbers of individuals to take up the sport. However, technological advances to the clubs and balls can do little to correct for poor technique.
Lessons teaching proper swing technique are readily available at the golf courses themselves, however these are expensive and contingent on the teaching abilities of the teacher and on the student's ability to learn and practice. Learning and maintaining proper swing technique is essential to becoming a good player. Maintaining proper technique requires consistent practice in order to develop the required muscle memory that allows one to achieve consistent results.
Numerous golf training devices have been developed in order to allow a user to practice on their own time without having to pay a professional to assist them. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,364 issued to Brady teaches a golf training device comprising a flexible cord attached with VELCRO ® at one end to the golfer's glove and at the other end to the golfer's leg. The device is used to aid golfers in developing a proper swing and to overcome sway. According to the teachings of Brady, the VELCRO ® will pull apart providing an audible signal if the downswing is started correctly. While receiving an indication of the start of a proper downswing is helpful, the device does not provide any feedback with respect to the swing itself and whether the swing has followed a correct swing path.
Another golf training device is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,787 issued to Kleppen. Kleppen teaches a harness with a chest encircling band and shoulder straps, with a rigid bar attached transversely and retained in the rear portion of the shoulder straps. The device is used to teach the correct position at the peak of the back swing and at the end of the follow through. The device is limited to this use and does not address the remaining portions of the swing.
A further device for teaching a golfer how to swing properly is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,402 issued to Moran. Moran teaches a device comprising a rod connected perpendicularly to a yoke assembly for engaging and restraining the arms of a golfer. At the end of the rod is a coupler for attaching to the grip end of a club. The golfer places their arms through the yoke and grasps the grip of the golf club. According to Moran, the yoke acts to restrain the motion of the golfer's arms and maintain them in proper relation to the golf club during the swing. This device is not adapted for different body types and sizes. In addition, it appears that use of the device will cause a user's shoulders to move off the swing path at the top of the swing, which can result in the development of a slice, especially for a beginner who does not yet appreciate proper swing technique.
A further device is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,036 issued to Gutierrez. Gutierrez teaches a golf training device comprising a belt and a flexible strap, the strap being connected at one end to the belt at a position proximal to a golfer's leading hip and at the other end to a distal part of the golfer's leading arm. According to Gutierrez, his device helps a user develop a proper backswing and foreswing. While providing resistance during the top portion of the backswing and a portion of the foreswing, it does not provide guidance throughout the full swing, nor does it provide any guidance with respect to arm placement.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a training device for developing proper swing technique that is easy to use and which is useful throughout the full swing motion.